


Third Times the Charm

by gigimethydtrash



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Drag Race Doesn't Exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigimethydtrash/pseuds/gigimethydtrash
Summary: AU - Living in New York City with her two best friends, Jan and Jaida, Gigi hasn’t had much luck with relationships. As best friends do, Jan and Jaida decide to intervene and set Gigi up on a series of blind dates, much to her annoyance, which opens her up to a whole new world!
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve been working on a few Crygi fics and I’m really excited about this one. Here is the first part of a two-part fic, the second part will be uploaded on Saturday. Hope you take the time to read and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Similarly to my first fic, she/her pronouns are used for everyone, but I envision them out of drag when writing, so I won’t label this a F/F story.

Gigi was in her prime. She was in her mid-twenties, living in New York, the greatest city in the world, as a successful make-up artist for fairly high profile celebrities, usually getting to work on movie and television sets, living her dream to the fullest. Frankly, there was nothing that she didn’t have. She knew she could come off as quite cocky, but that was the truth. Gigi wasn’t one to play dumb or be insecure about her talents and success, learning to be proud of all she’s been able to achieve at such a young age. 

That’s why the fact that she had been cheated on, flat out disrespected and taken advantage of, was so earth-shattering. It hit directly at her pride and made her feel as though she was probably not as good as she once thought. There had to be something she was missing if Nicky, her partner, felt like she was lacking, not being completely satisfied.

Nicky was a French model, constantly traveling between Paris and New York. She was pretty well-known in Europe, just starting to pave her own way in America. 

Gigi met Nicky on a modeling set while she was doing the makeup of all of the models for the shoot that day, instantly hitting it off with the very flirtatious model that was Nicky. Gigi had never been in a long-term relationship, having dated a boy in high school who she thought she loved, but now not believing it was ever real. It was quite convenient, as she didn’t know many other gay people, so she stayed in the relationship much longer than she guesses she would have if she was in the position she is now. 

Gigi enjoyed the fact that her friends often deemed her and Nicky the “it” couple because they were both so attractive and polished all of the time. They could have the biggest argument, screaming at one another in private, just to show up on a night out twenty minutes later looking totally relaxed and flawless. That’s why, when Gigi’s friends began to see her crying more and more often, as she was taking off her perfectly fitted mask, they were shocked to find that the pair fought much more than anyone expected. It was often stupid bickering, Nicky knowing just what buttons to push of Gigi’s, to explosive arguments where the two would say the most vile things to one another, in an effort to hurt more than the other was making them hurt. Gigi figured all couples fought and if anyone were to see how apologetic Nicky was after a fight, blaming it on the stresses of not being successful enough in America or an intensely long day of modeling she had to go through, Gigi was convinced anyone would believe Nicky. After all, she knew the stresses of having a career that wasn’t exactly structured, having gone through months of not finding work and fearing she wouldn’t be able to pay her bills or continue doing what she loved. 

Gigi also appreciated Nicky because neither of the two were very emotional. They never had to spend time expressing their feelings to one another, both being extremely secure and confident in their relationship. Gigi knew Nicky couldn’t talk to her everyday, especially when she was abroad, and Gigi quite frankly hated anyone that was too clingy. Jaida often joked that Jan and Gigi would never be able to be together because Jan was needy and Gigi appreciated independence and distance. Gigi always said that Jan was more clingy than Nicky ever since the two became friends. Gigi met Jaida at a modeling shoot, Jaida being not only a model, but a make-up artist as well. Gigi knew from the first time she met the girl that Jaida could do anything, as she was the most versatile person she’d ever met. The two became inseparable once Jaida found out Gigi was completely new to the city, not knowing many people. That’ s also when she was introduced to Jaida’s lifelong best friend and roommate, Jan, who she instantly clicked with as well. Gigi felt as though she could never repay them for making a big city feel like home so quickly, further building her confidence that she was exactly where she was supposed to be. 

Now that Gigi looks back, Nicky’s distance, even when they were in the same city, should have been a major red flag. Gigi found that she didn’t really care too much to explore why Nicky sometimes pulled away from her because she preferred that over her obnoxiously needy high school boyfriend. She feels like a fool now. Nicky amazingly had the nerve to turn the tables on Gigi once the girl caught on about Nicky’s constant cheating, saying she was being neglected and it took Gigi long enough to even figure it out. As if it was Gigi’s responsibility to assume her partner was cheating on her. It happened when Nicky was spending the night at Gigi’s apartment, Gigi feeling especially needy that night, instantly pulling Nicky’s shirt down enough to suck on the girl’s lower neck just above her clavicle. She’d spent the first few minutes sucking on the girl’s ear, finally stopping herself to look at Nicky and move lower. It was quite dark in her living room, though, so she couldn’t tell if she was seeing things or if there truly was a mark on Nicky’s chest. The second Gigi made eye contact with Nicky, she could see the evidence written all over her face, that being the only answer Gigi needed. Gigi made it clear from the very beginning of their relationship that the one thing she could not tolerate was cheating, her idiotic boyfriend cheating on her and making her completely question her self-worth in the past. 

“Get out.” Gigi had said so coldly, completely changing her demeanor in a matter of seconds, even surprising herself.

“What?” Nicky said dumbly.

“What the fuck is on your neck, Nicky?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Now you’re going to treat me like a moron after completely disrespecting me? I said, what is on your fucking neck?” Gigi was more angry than upset, wanting to scream at the top of her lungs and bash her fist through her wall at the same time.

“It took you long enough to even notice. You don’t pay any attention to me.”

“I must be going crazy. That’s it, I’m fucking out of my mind. That’s really rich Nicky. You cheat on me and it’s MY fault?”

“I needed someone to make me feel good! You have no idea how hard it is to struggle the way I have here!”

“So you wanted someone to give you attention? Because you were too scared to ask your own partner for it? I’m so sick of you weaponizing your career and using it to justify everything you do wrong. It’s fucking pathetic.”

“I can explain though, I don’t want to lose you babe.” Nick suddenly started to worry that her usual charm wouldn’t get her out of this one with Gigi.

“How many times have you done this then? Because I find it pretty hard to believe that you’ve been struggling with your career all this time and you JUST cheated. Couldn’t have caught you the first time.” Gigi wasn’t showing a hint of emotion, always baffling Nicky when she stayed completely composed during their excruciating arguments. It was as if Gigi was able to turn her emotions off at the drop of a hat.

“It’s only happened a few times. Like, a handful of times in Paris and just a few times here? It meant nothing, it was never with the same person babe, you’re the only one I love.”

“You do not love me. Why would you have to cheat on me when we’re in the same damn place?” Gigi could feel herself beginning to tear up, wondering how she could be such a fool. 

She wouldn’t give Nicky the satisfaction of seeing her cry, though.

“Get out. And don’t come back.”

Those were the last words she ever spoke to Nicky, realizing she felt a weight lift off of her shoulders in the following weeks. She wondered if her love for Nicky was ever real or if she loved the idea of them, two seemingly perfect people in a seemingly perfect relationship. It was all an illusion. An illusion that Gigi loved. An illusion that provided her comfort and identity.

As the months went on, Gigi began focusing solely on her work, not wanting to get hurt again or put herself out there in a consuming way that would make her lose focus on her career. Jaida and Jan were also single, so it wasn’t as though Gigi felt like she was missing out on anything. The difference, however, was that Jaida and Jan were both putting themselves out there in some sort of way while Gigi remained disinterested and both physically and emotionally unavailable. 

“Bitch I’m tired of this! Just bring someone home the next time we go out,” Jaida said to Gigi at their traditional Saturday afternoon brunch, pretending to be rich housewives and ordering one too many mimosas and slightly splurging when they probably shouldn’t be. It’s not as if they didn’t see each other practically everyday, but this was something special they were able to look forward to when their week’s were hard. This was where they could breathe.

“Yeah, you never have any fun stories to contribute,” Jan added in.

“Oh because Jaida’s random hook ups and your emotionally tolling online relationships are something I envy,” Gigi rolled her eyes, laughing.

“Well, first of all that was extremely rude. Second of all, we didn’t say you had to do exactly those things,” Jaida rebuked, sarcastic as ever.

“Oh my God guys I just had the most fabulous idea and neither of you are allowed to say no! This is going to be SO fun. This is probably my best idea yet.” Jan exclaimed.

Jaida and Gigi gave one another a knowing look, realizing that Jan always had the worst ideas but they always ended up caving in because, firstly they felt bad and secondly, she would not stop asking until they agreed. She’s made them go to multiple western themed club nights at the local straight bar, claiming she just wanted to line dance and that this time won’t be as bad as the last time. It didn’t help that she would often bring home “straight” guys who she would be emotionally attached to, only to end up being totally disappointed. Another great idea of hers was for Gigi and Jaida to accompany her to her college reunion, where she attended a snobby private musical theater school that was plagued with privileged and entitled people who demeaned one another’s achievements the entire time. 

Jaida and Gigi usually agreed that Jan’s ideas were borderline insufferable, but this time was different. Jan, like a middle-schooler, whispered her idea into Jaida’s ear, to which the other girl busted out into laughter. When Jaida got excited about something, it was almost impossible for her to contain herself. That’s why Jan always attempted to get Jaida on her side, knowing if Jaida wanted them to do something, they would do it. Gigi was more go with the flow, never really one to make the decisions, so she didn’t have nearly as much persuasion power as Jaida. At this point, Gigi knew she was probably in trouble, but she was secretly bubbling with curiosity as to what bizarre idea of Jan’s could be so exciting.

“Anyone wanna fill me in?” Gigi asked jokingly.

“To preface, I agree with Jan wholeheartedly, which, for the record, is very rare. But I’m proud of you for this one, girl!” Jaida began laughing once again.

“Okay, okay. So since you don’t want to enter the world of online dating and you don’t want to meet someone at a bar, why don’t you just let us set you up? Between the two of us, I’m sure there are plenty of eligible people who would be more than interested in you!”

“I don’t think I want a commitment right now,” Gigi treaded carefully.

“Chile, who said anything about a commitment? One date and if you like them, keep ‘em around. If not, no harm no foul.”

“Just one date?” Gigi clarified, as she raised her eyebrows, wanting to make sure she was totally clear on how this would work. She didn’t enjoy being tricked by her friends.

“Well, a blind date.” Jan smoothly added.

“A blind fucking date? Really?” Gigi asked, knowing she probably wasn’t going to get out of this one.

Just a week later, Gigi was headed on her first date. Jaida and Jan wasted absolutely no time discussing who to set her up with, Jaida saying one of her friends, Dahlia, from her modeling agency was available. Gigi would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous, and secretly excited, that maybe this would work out after all. It would be pretty romantic to hit it off with someone on a blind date, after all. She decided not to dwell on the fact that this girl was a model, just as Nicky, because Jaida clarified Dahlia had no intentions of going abroad for her career. It wouldn’t be the same.

Gigi was slightly annoyed that Dahlia was fifteen minutes late, not even bothering to apologize when she finally arrived for the fact that Gigi was beginning to think she got stood up. Dahlia immediately started venting about her difficult day on set, arguing with one of the other models, and how she deserved more spotlight because people were not seeing her potential thus far. Gigi tried to be sympathetic, but Dahlia was barely letting her speak as it is and was being quite rude to the waiter, which Gigi had absolutely no patience for. Before she could be anymore embarrassed, Gigi excused herself to go to the bathroom and call Jaida.

“Hey bitch, aren’t you supposed to be on a date right now?” Jaida said casually.

“Yes.” Gigi said, sounding even angrier than she expected, being totally fed up with Dahlia. Gigi had no patience for selfish and entitled people, oftentimes being stuck doing makeup for many people similar to Dahlia and being forced to listen to their complaints. 

“Dahlia is sort of an acquired taste. I mean she’s one of my girls at work but, definitely an acquired taste.”

“And you thought I had that taste? You are dead wrong.” Gigi said bitterly, dreading having to go back out there and pretend to care about any conversation Dahlia would strike up. It did not make it any better that the following day, Dahlia told Jaida that Gigi didn’t talk much. Gigi said she should’ve just told the girl to go fuck herself after ordering the most expensive food and expecting Gigi to pay for it. Gigi made sure to leave an extra tip for the waiter, mortified that Dahlia had demeaned the poor worker. 

The next date ended up being two weeks later, Jaida also setting this one up. She promised Gigi that Jackie was totally different from Dahlia, polar opposites really, who was a close family friend of Jaida’s. Jackie lived in New York her whole life, while Jaida lived in Wisconsin, so the two only saw one another when Jaida’s family spent the summers in New York with Jackie’s. Gigi desperately wanted a second opinion, not completely trusting Jaida after the first attempt, but unfortunately Jan had never met Jackie before and couldn’t help.

Gigi decided that this time, if her date was rude or self-centered or really anything to get on Gigi’s nerves, she would just leave. She had no patience to waste her time, but she still felt that excitement and nervousness like the first time. 

It already started extraordinarily better than Gigi’s date with Dahlia, as Jackie ended up being ten minutes early. 

“Oh my god, am I late?” Gigi panicked, seeing Jackie already had a drink and had ordered Gigi’s favorite as well, noting that Jackie probably asked Jaida before. Points to Jackie for being thoughtful and prepared, Gigi notes.

“No, not at all! I’m just early to everything. Jaida says it’s the nerd in me,” Jackie laughed.

Gigi just took in Jackie’s appearance, glasses taking up half of her face with suspenders and a button-up. It was cute.

Jackie was great at conversing, oftentimes bringing up different topics without making it about herself. She made sure to ask Gigi questions, without being invasive, and told a few jokes that made Gigi exponentially more comfortable. Jackie was a complete nerd, working on the technology behind various apps, as well as working on local political campaigns. She was smart, but not awkward, and she didn’t have a superiority factor. The thing was, there was zero romantic connection. Gigi felt like she was catching up with an old friend, not like she had butterflies in her stomach from wondering if Jackie would make a move. Gigi didn’t even think Jackie would make a move at this point.

“I’m having a great time, Jackie, which is a huge relief from my first blind date,” Jackie laughed as Gigi had filled her in on that nightmare, “but-“

“This isn’t what you were looking for either?” Jackie said knowingly, adding, “No hard feelings, some people are meant to be friends. And I definitely see you as becoming a good friend.”

“Agreed. You are so awesome.”

Gigi was pleased to inform Jaida that she didn’t completely fail this time, although Gigi was officially fed up with the blind dates. It wasn’t that the experience with Jackie was horrible, but Gigi felt as though she got lucky with Jackie. She wanted to end this whole blind date expedition on a high note, making a friend and simply leaving it at that. She found that the anxiousness she felt before the dates was a lot to handle, especially fearing that her date would wind up like Dahlia, or even like one of her exes. Gigi was convinced there were not enough Jackie’s in the world, or at least in New York, and there were way too many Dahlia’s. 

Only a week after her date with Jackie, at their next Saturday afternoon brunch, Gigi’s bubble was burst once again.

“I don’t understand why you’re going to give up after two dates,” Jaida said.

“Because I would like to end with a positive experience. I didn’t even have to go on those dates, but I did so the two of you would shut up,” Gigi said.

“Okay, but this is not fair. You let Jaida set you up with two people and I didn’t get to set you up with anyone! And this was my idea to begin with!” Jan protested, absolutely devastated that she wouldn’t be able to play matchmaker for Gigi.

“Sorry Jan, that’s just the way the cookie crumbles,” Gigi said triumphantly.

“No, you don’t understand. I’ve already set you up a date for you. And they are so excited. Please don’t make me cancel!”

“Oh my God Jan why wouldn’t you have told me this sooner?” Gigi said, annoyed that she would have to even entertain this conversation for much longer.

“Well I was going to tell you today, but you started talking about how you were finished with the blind dates! Please? One more?”

“When?”

“Tonight.”

Gigi couldn’t tell if she was annoyed because Jan sprung this on her at the literal last minute, knowing Gigi hated last minute plans, or because Gigi still managed to be early, only to sit there waiting for this Crystal person. Gigi was about to leave, when Crystal came barreling through. 

Despite her annoyance, she could clearly already tell the difference between Dahlia and Crystal. While Dahlia carelessly strolled in, taking her time and never thinking to apologize, Crystal was practically out of breath from running so quickly in order to not make Gigi wait any longer, apologizing profusely before even introducing herself. Gigi still kept her guard up, though, not particularly wanting to feel like a fool again or make excuses for someone she doesn’t even know. 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry! It’s just that I had a meeting in Brooklyn and it ran a little late, so I ended up missing the train and by the time the next one came I was already late so I didn’t want to wait any longer for a taxi because when I stand around I get too anxious and having an anxiety attack in the middle of the city is not something I wanted to do today, especially before a date. And so I decided just to book it, which did you ever realize how long the blocks are? Because I don’t know how anyone jogs in this city, especially with the traffic and everyone being in a rush. I’m clearly not a runner, but I am a teacher in Brooklyn. Which is why I’m late. And did I say I’m sorry?”

Gigi was trying her hardest not to erupt in laughter, immediately feeling the anger dissipate from her body. This was truly remarkable because Gigi prided herself on staying true to her emotions and standing up for herself, thinking about how she was going to give Crystal a piece of her mind the entire time she was waiting, but oh how wrong she was. It was rare for anyone to peak Gigi’s interest to this extent, so she relented and decided to give her a chance. However, her guard was still up.

“Would you like to sit down or are we going to have our whole date while you stand up?”

“Well I was kind of giving you the chance to get up and leave, if you were angry and thought I was a jerk.”

“The jury isn’t out on that one yet. But since you so gracefully apologized, I think I’ll give you a chance. Now you have to really impress me though.”

“Then I’m screwed because I’m not a very impressive person.”

Gigi laughed, feeling deep inside of her that Crystal was wrong about that. There was a lightness about Crystal that made Gigi feel calm, like maybe she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

“Okay well you did say you’re a teacher, so let’s start with that. I haven’t been to school in years, but I’m sure classes don’t go on this late? Unless you teach at a university?”

“Oh, no no definitely not,” Crystal laughed at the thought of even teaching in a college, “I’m an art teacher at a public school. My oldest kids are only fourteen, the youngest are three or four. That’s more like babysitting, but hey kids love getting messy and if you didn’t know, painting can be very messy.”

Crystal seemed to love her job, eyes lighting up just talking about it, so Gigi decided to stay on topic for just a little bit longer.

“Do they seriously let you make three year olds paint?”

“Duh! I have to make sure they’re all cleaned up after. Don’t get me wrong, there were lots of people opposed to my methods but the one thing they couldn’t fault me for was that I got all of the kids super excited about art and just creating things in general. That’s my goal really, so I don’t mind if anyone has anything to say about it. But don’t worry, I won most of the parents over eventually and the staff will budge sooner or later once they realize I’m not going anywhere,” Crystal said with confidence.

“That’s really important. I’m sure you’re like a breath of fresh air to those kids, especially if their other teachers are like the ones I had in middle school. Their goal was ironically the opposite of yours. Do everything to conform, never be yourself! Being different is bad!,” Gigi said with a roll of her eyes, slightly panicked she was beginning to be vulnerable.

“Well enough about me, where did you go to school? And how did you end up here? Oh and how did you meet Jaida, Jan wouldn’t even tell me!”

“Would you like my social security number too?” Gigi joked, instantly becoming comfortable with Crystal and loving her infectious energy. Gigi felt more at ease in the beginning of her very first date with Crystal than she had felt for a long time in her relationship with Nicky. Not that she was willing to admit it.

“Quick version, I went to a Catholic school in northern Illinois so it wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to explore my identity. I knew as soon as I got old enough I wanted to move to New York because I wanted to stay on the east coast so I was somewhat still close to my family. I just always saw broadway and the statue of liberty and all the lights and art as a beacon of light, you know? I think my heart has been in New York longer than I have,” Gigi lightly laughed, getting a nod from Crystal that let her know she related to the sentiment before continuing, “I am a make-up artist, sometimes I get hired by one person for a few months at a time if they’re touring or doing a broadway show or whatnot, other times I work on movie and tv sets or modeling sets, which is where I met Jaida who eventually introduced me to Jan. They never told me how they know you, though.”

“First of all, I’m sure there's much more to the story but I would say you’re doing a pretty good job at being yourself now. I mean, when I first walked in I was half-hoping you weren’t my date because you look so sure of yourself it’s quite intimidating. But, for the record, I’m very happy you’re my date.”

Before Crystal could continue, Gigi interrupted to joke, “Yeah, not sure if I can say the same.”

“Okay cool. Still have to impress you, got it,” Crystal laughed, “I went to high school with Jaida and Jan in Wisconsin. I moved around a lot as a kid, I lived in Mexico for a few years, then California, then Missouri, then Wisconsin. By the time I got to Wisconsin I was already a sophomore in high school and I moved around so much I decided it wasn’t worth it to even try and fit in. By the time I got people to like me, I’d probably be moving away right after. So I was pretty much a dorky art kid who was super shy, but it wasn’t too bad. I had friends here and there, some I still keep in touch with, but it just became really hard to get attached to people just to have to say goodbye. But I decided to get out of my comfort zone and join musical theater, which is of course where I met Jan. She was obviously the most talented one there and I’m not sure why she even gave me the time of day, but we clicked right away and then she introduced me to Jaida. And the rest is history.”

Gigi could picture teenage Crystal being a complete dork because this adult she was seeing in front of her also seemed like a complete dork. It was endearing.

“I couldn’t imagine growing up trying to figure yourself out while moving from place to place. Like you said to me, though, it seems like you turned out alright,” Gigi said with a warm smile, completely shocking herself with how mushy she was being. It wasn’t as if she was cold blooded, but Gigi was usually too afraid to show anyone this side of herself until she properly knew them. All of her defense mechanisms were being thrown out the window. And she didn’t mind.

“How did you end up in New York then?” Gigi asked.

“Oh! Duh! When I’m not teaching, I also paint my own stuff. And I freelance for a few magazines, just some sketches here and there. I knew I kind of wanted to come to New York, like you, because it’s literally the epicenter for art. I wanted to see if I could get my paintings in showings at galleries across the city, it’s liberating to see other people appreciate your work. I could teach anywhere, so I applied to a few schools before I moved and as soon as I got hired, I came!”

Their conversation went on for almost three hours, neither tiring of the other despite their long days of work and travel. Gigi realized within the first few minutes of the date that it was a stark contrast to not only Dahlia, but also to Jackie. Gigi knew right away she was attracted to Crystal and seeing her smile and laugh was the cherry on top of the cake. She had to stop herself from drooling, or lunging over the table to kiss Crystal. She felt like she was on her first date ever, unsure as to whether she should reach for Crystal’s hand or if Crystal would kiss her once they parted ways. 

Eventually, Gigi mentioned she had to be up early for a job, so Crystal walked her out of the restaurant, only to be immediately distracted by the cute little ice cream shop across the street.

“You know, we could stop and have some ice cream,” Gigi proposed.

“Oh no it’s okay, I don’t want to keep you out too late, maybe we can go next time.” Crystal said, suddenly embarrassed that Gigi was able to read her and slightly insecure that Gigi wouldn’t want there to be a next time.

“What if I don’t want this time to be over though? I’m sure it’ll be worth it,” Gigi insisted, instantly knowing she made the right decision upon seeing Crystal’s face light up. 

“So does that mean I officially impressed you?”

“I think there’s room for some more impressing,” Gigi said, desperately hoping Crystal would pick up on her hints, unable to stop looking at her lips while simultaneously being paralyzed by the fear that Crystal wasn’t as smitten as she was.

Her fears were dissipated as Crystal slowly cupped Gigi’s cheeks, hesitantly leaning in and capturing Gigi’s lips in one of the most gentle, emotion filled kisses she had ever experienced. Gigi could literally feel Crystal communicating her interest in Gigi through the kiss, being so overwhelmingly sincere Gigi didn’t even know how to handle it. Gigi licked Crystal’s lip, asking for entrance to deepen the kisses while putting her hands around Crystal’s waist, earning an appreciative nod. Gigi had been so used to rough, intensely passion filled kisses that didn’t really mean anything, so Crystal’s openness and vulnerable approach was unfamiliar to say the least. Gigi was reveling in it, so much so she didn’t want it to end.

“Mmm I could’ve done that all day,” the words slipping out of Gigi’s mouth unintentionally.

Crystal laughed, saying, “I think I definitely impressed you then. For the record, you’re a good kisser too.”

Crystal took Gigi’s hand, noticing quite a long line in the shop, but receiving a nod of approval from Gigi that indicated there was nowhere else she would rather be.

“Now this is super important. Your ice cream order will make or break you, in my eyes. Major red flag if you have bad taste,” Gigi teased.

“Okay, that’s fine with me because I am confident I have superior taste. Just look who I’m on a date with!” Earning a blush from Gigi before continuing, “My favorite flavor is chocolate chip cookie dough. Now before you say that’s basic or tell me you have a fancy ice cream order, let me explain. I used to love the rarest craziest flavors I could get, but every time I moved, my favorite ice creams would be impossible to find. Chocolate chip cookie dough is a classic - it’s everywhere. It’s like chicken soup, it’s not just delicious but it also creates a feeling of nostalgia. It makes you feel at home no matter where in the world you actually are. And that automatically makes it the best flavor in my book.”

Gigi felt like she wanted to tear up at Crystal’s explanation. It was a testament to what Gigi had so quickly learned about the other girl, that being her ability to find tremendous joy in the smallest of things. If everyone had Crystal’s attitude in life, Gigi thought, there would be a whole lot more compassion and positivity in the world.

“That was the greatest explanation I could have possibly heard,” Gigi spoke honestly, “and for the record, I do not have a fancy ice cream flavor, you ass. My favorite flavor also happens to be chocolate chip cookie dough.”

“You’re lying.”

“Am not! Ask Jaida and Jan! There was this mom and pop ice cream place a few blocks away from my house and my mom and I would walk there in the summers to sit and share two scoops of cookie dough ice cream. Sometimes we’d even go when it was snowing out. If there was a fight or I was upset by something, she would take me there religiously. I must’ve gone there a thousand times in my life and not once did I ever get a flavor other than chocolate chip cookie dough.”

“That sounds magical. It sounds like cookie dough brings you comfort as well. Do you exclusively eat chocolate chip cookie dough, or do you order different flavors from different places? And what would’ve been a flavor to draw a red flag?”

Gigi laughed, “Honestly I try to limit my intake of it that way I never get tired of it. My ex would only get mint chocolate chip, which I absolutely detest. Or some kind of fat-free healthy watered down version of ice cream. I mean, where’s the excitement in that?”

“There is no excitement in that! That is reprehensible, in my humble opinion. I would say someone with that poor of taste shouldn’t be in your life anyway!” Crystal joked, not wanting to have too serious of a conversation on the first date.

“Agreed.” Gigi said, just as it was their turn in line. Crystal ordered for the two of them, prompting Gigi to joke, “I guess chivalry isn’t dead after all.”

With a quick kiss on Crystal’s cheek as a sign of gratitude, Gigi paid for the ice-creams, earning protest from the other girl.

“That is not fair, I’m the one who wanted the ice cream in the first place!”

“Which is exactly why I wanted to treat you, and you paid for dinner which was totally unnecessary but very sweet and appreciated, so appreciate this and let me enjoy my ice cream!”

Crystal huffed, rolling her eyes and giving Gigi her winning smile so the girl knew she wasn’t actually mad before responding, “Well I owed you because I was late. Duh! But I guess I appreciate you too.”

Once they made it out of the ice cream parlor, Crystal’s whole demeanor changed. The confident, bubbly persona Gigi had grown so addicted to within the span of a few hours of knowing the girl began to fizzle out, as Crystal looked extremely uncertain.

“What’s up? Something wrong?” Gigi asked, becoming nervous that Crystal would say she enjoyed the night, but didn’t feel a connection. Gigi was not one to give into her emotions, let alone this easily, but she couldn’t be more certain that Crystal was making her feel some type of way she hadn’t felt before and she desperately wanted to explore it. 

“Oh no! Not at all! Actually, it’s the opposite. I kind of was worried earlier that you would be disappointed that I was your date. I mean, you’ve probably never dated anyone like me. And you are definitely out of my league,” Crystal half-heartedly laughed, “so I understand if this was only a one time thing you entertained for fun or whatever, but-”

Gigi became so overwhelmed that Crystal would even think for a moment that she wasn’t interested, knowing she wasn’t good at being transparent with her feelings, but not wanting to hear Crystal talk herself into more self-doubt. So she decided to kiss her, pouring her feelings into the kiss in a way that would translate the feelings she couldn’t put words to. 

“Or maybe I was wrong.” Crystal laughed, eyes crinkling and teeth showing in a smile that was very quickly becoming Gigi’s favorite thing to look at.

“Dead wrong,” Gigi joined in the laughter, “I am so sorry if it seemed like I wasn’t interested, honestly my hopes were not high for this blind date thing, but you blew my expectations out of the water. And no I haven’t dated anyone like you, but I would really really like to get to know you. I have been so fucking nervous this whole time, hoping you were interested in me that I didn’t realize you might’ve been wondering the same thing.”

Finally heading their separate ways with a few goodbye kisses and an exchange of numbers, as well as a promise to see one another soon, Gigi called Jan.

“Bitch I thought you were going to leave me hanging! I’ve been waiting all night for some feedback, but neither of you answered my calls! Hopefully that’s a good sign?” Jan asked.

“A very good sign.”

Jan could practically hear the joy in Gigi’s tone, becoming even more excited at hearing a side of Gigi she had never heard before. Not that she would ruin the moment by pointing that out.

“Tell. me. everything.” Jan exclaimed, before telling Gigi to hold on while promptly screaming for Jaida to hurry to the phone.

“Chile, I’m here. Spill!”

Gigi laughed, too over the moon to worry about her friends making fun of her for the excitement in her tone, “Okay. She was like, really late for the date so I was pissed as you could imagine. But when I tell you she ran into the restaurant, she ran into the damn restaurant completely out of breath from running there! It was so fucking cute. She kept apologizing and I could tell how genuine she was. Right away it was different. She was the one in the hot seat for being late and practically causing a scene in the restaurant, but I was the one that was nervous! She was so charismatic and bubbly and funny and confident too, but not in an annoying way? Like she’s the whole package without even realizing she is. Oh and that reminds me she had the cutest fucking story about ice cream and turns out I have one just like it! She’s so smart too I was just trying to keep up with her and also her smile? She’s literally a ten, but not even in a superficial way either? Have you ever met a fucking ten, by the way, who could pull off a mullet like that? But like I was saying, have you ever met a ten who wasn’t standoffish in this city? I sure as hell haven’t!” Gigi didn’t even realize how long she had been blabbing, suddenly realizing she didn’t let her friends get a word in edgewise.

“You are GUSHING! I can’t believe how well this worked out oh my God,” Jan exclaimed, basking in her successes as a matchmaker. 

“Chile you are hooked already. Crystal is just about the most endearing person to walk this earth. I should’ve known you would swoon. Did she make a move?”

Completely ignoring their comments, Gigi responded, “Yes! She kissed me thank God because I was too nervous to do anything. She kissed me after dinner and then we were kissing again for a while after we got ice cream, because she started going off about how she thought I wasn’t interested in her romantically or some complete nonsense. I can’t believe she didn’t see how much I liked her!” 

Upon hearing all of the good news coming from Gigi’s end, Jan basically rushed her off of the phone in an effort to catch Crystal before she went to sleep.

“Hello?” Crystal answered, already sleepy from the day’s events.

“Bitch were you not going to call us?” Jaida asked immediately.

Laughing, Crystal replied, “I can’t even think straight right now, I’m about to pass out. Not to mention that I’m over the freaking moon! I think I just met the most incredible person ever. I don’t even know.”

“What don’t you know? Sounds to me like you’re smitten” Jan bursted.

“I couldn’t even tell you what we talked about, I think I blacked most of it out. I was so nervous it felt like the first night of a theater performance. Almost like our high school production of The Addams Family where I only had two lines and my character didn’t even have a name, but this time I was like the main actor. I was just trying not to make a fool of myself!”

“Girl, I’m sure you made a fool out of yourself anyway and it was adorable,” Jaida said, knowing from experience that Crystal’s quirkiness was one of the most admirable things about her, as it gave her a unique charm that was infectious. 

“How do you think Gigi felt?” Jan asked, always wanting all of the details.

“Well I was really trying not to think of that at first. I mean, you do know what she looks like right? You could have given me a warning that I was being set up with the most attractive person in New York City!” The two girls laughed before Crystal continued, “It’s not that she seemed disinterested, but I couldn’t really read her? Like she was being genuine and everything she said was practically perfect, but I could sense a guard up and I didn’t know if that was a personal thing or if she just didn’t really like me. So naturally I had a moment towards the end, kind of freaking out and rambling about understanding if she wasn’t interested. And then she kissed me, so I’m just an idiot and got in my head, which is so embarrassing on a first date now that I think of it.”

“Well clearly your charm worked on her and outweighed all of the embarrassing things you did!” Jan joked.

“Are you going to ask her on a second date?” Jaida added. 

“Duh! I mean, I really really like her. I don’t know. Ah!”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Jan asked, knowing Crystal didn’t have much dating experience and wasn’t the best at vocalizing her feelings.

“I just felt something when I was with Gigi that I’d never felt before. I wanted to know everything about her and I really didn’t want the night to end. And I can’t stop thinking about her now. What if I mess it up? Or she realizes I’m a weirdo and not exactly up to her standards?”

“As much as Gigi is my sister, and without overstepping between you two idiots, clearly whatever standards you think she has, has not worked out for her or else we wouldn’t have been setting her up on blind dates.” Jaida said, always knowing how to lift Crystal’s spirits and take her out of the negative mindset she slips into every now and then.

“And Gigi is super open-minded, I’m sure she loves your uniqueness! Give her some credit, Crys and remember that anyone would be lucky to have you!” Jan added.

“You say that now when I’m interested in someone else. We could’ve just dated if you really felt that way.” Crystal joked, wanting to lighten the mood and let the other girls know she was alright. Actually, she was more than alright because despite her thinking out loud over the phone, she was still glowing from her date. She was convinced that Gigi was just way too good to be true, already doing something to her heart that was driving her crazy. She just wanted to talk to her again, so she decided to send her a sweet goodnight text.

Crystal: Hey. It’s me. Crystal. You know, the one you just had an incredibly magical first date with? Well, at least it felt that way to me. Anyway, just wanted to say I had a great time and I’m really really happy you agreed to go on a third blind date. Good night<3

Upon waiting a few minutes for Gigi to respond, to no avail, Crystal decided to just go to sleep and hope for the best the next day. Her worries were dissipated upon seeing a text from Gigi at 3:30 am.

Gigi: Well good morning. I just woke up, I have an early call for a morning show and I know you’re probably sleeping like a normal person but I couldn’t wait to respond to your text. You’re so CUTE and I kind of wish I could kiss you right now. p.s. the date was incredibly magical for me too. Talk soon. Xo. 

Gigi’s body felt sluggish before she even opened her eyes, wishing she could’ve gotten more rest but at the same time not wanting the previous night with Crystal to have been any shorter. When she picked up her phone to shut her alarm, however, she became energized just by looking at Crystal’s text, heart instantly warming at the fact that Crystal had felt the same way she did. 

Essentially bursting with excitement and not knowing what else to do, Gigi decided to stop before work to walk to Jaida and Jan’s apartment, knowing Jaida was up for an early call time herself and it only being a ten minute walk.

“Girl, you look like you could run a marathon now. You’re usually grumpy and quiet at this time. What gives? And don’t wake Jan up, I can’t handle the both of you being excited this early.”

Gigi laughed, not even bothering to bicker with Jaida after her lighthearted digs, instead getting to the point of her visit.

“Crystal.”

“Well, obviously! I have never seen you this giddy a day in my life. I can’t even be annoyed with you right now you’re so happy.”

“I feel happy, Jaida. Like the first thing I thought about when I woke up is whether or not I dreamt the date with Crystal happening. I have never had a first date like that in my life. Usually they’re painfully awkward and I can’t wait for them to end. Usually I prefer to just skip ahead, but I really want to get to know her.”

Jaida was surprised to say the least. It was one thing to talk to Gigi the night of the date, knowing she was probably still experiencing the high of first-date nerves and jitters, especially after hitting it off with Crystal so well. But Jaida also knew that Gigi wasn’t one to give into her emotions so easily, usually keeping people at arms distance until she feels comfortable. This appeared to be the complete opposite of Gigi, but Jaida put the pieces of the puzzle together, realizing she was finally seeing the true Gigi. Gigi was putting her heart out there, likely not even realizing how open she was being, because Crystal had ignited something within her that was exciting. Jaida just hoped, for both of their sakes, that it would last because she liked seeing Gigi put her guard down and Crystal was exactly the right person to do that for. It’s almost common sense that the two would be a perfect match.

Upon seeing Jaida just smiling at her, Gigi questioned confusedly, “What?”

“I’m not one to get into my feelings this early, but you have a lightness about you. I’m proud that you opened your heart to this experience instead of just going on the dates to appease us. And, for the record, I promise Crystal is nothing like Nicky. So don’t treat her that way.”

“You mean don’t treat her like a cheater and a liar? I don’t think I have a reason to,” Gigi laughed, not really wanting to pick up on what Jaida was meaning.

“That and don’t keep her at an arm's distance because someone hurt you before, Gi. What you’re doing now is perfect and that’s why it feels so good. Don’t sabotage yourself.”

Gigi took Jaida’s advice to heart, knowing Jaida was also protecting her other friend and that she understood why Gigi was hesitant in the first place to open up again. The more Gigi thought about it, the more she wanted to ensure that Crystal knew exactly how she felt. After all, it probably wasn’t that clear seeing as Crystal was convinced she wasn’t romantically interested at one point in the night. 

So, after her agonizingly long job, staying behind the cameras in case any of the anchors or guests needed a touch up, Gigi decided to take the train to Brooklyn after asking Jan where exactly Crystal worked. She wanted to surprise the girl with lunch and a coffee, avocado toast and an iced coffee, and maybe spend some of Crystal’s free time with her. Just the idea of doing this excited Gigi, so despite her tiredness, she knew she had to do it.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second and final part of my Crygi AU, Third Times the Charm! Thank you to those of you who read it and left me messages, I’m really proud of this story and it was so much fun to write. It definitely has a special place in my heart. More to come soon, but for now, enjoy!

The public school was fairly big, at least bigger than Gigi had expected, but the commute there was as smooth as possible in New York, much to Gigi’s surprise. She was told by the secretary in the front of the school that Crystal’s room number was 112, so after slight confusion after walking down the wrong hallway, Gigi finally made it to the last room on the floor, instantly seeing art supplies scattered around indicating she was in the right place. 

Unfortunately, when she walked in nobody was in the room, but she decided to take the time to study her surroundings. Gigi couldn’t help but notice that this room in particular was much more decorated and colorful than the other rooms she had peeked into on the journey here, Crystal scattering what appeared to be her very own paintings and drawings throughout the room ranging from intricate sunflowers to inspirational messages to not be afraid to express yourself. Gigi felt a warmness bubble inside of her, already seeing how much of Crystal’s heart she poured into this room alone, while also lightly laughing at the fact that the girl was somewhat of an organized mess.

It appears as though Crystal left in a rush, a few paint tubes left opened leaking onto her desk and a handful of papers falling out of their folders and onto the floor. She decided to set her belongings down, as well as the coffees and breakfast, onto the other side of the desk and clean up for Crystal, that way she wouldn’t have to stress about dried up paint when she came back.

While on her knees scrubbing the sides of the desk, Gigi jumped in fear at the surprise of hearing Crystal’s voice.

“Gigi?” The shock was evident in Crystal’s tone, before she laughed, adding, “What are you doing?”

Standing up as quickly as she could, blushing profusely, Gigi stumbled, “Hi. I came here to surprise you because, well, I really wanted to see you and I kind of missed you? Even though that sounds silly seeing as we just saw each other. But I wanted to show you how I feel in case you were still uncertain.”

Crystal nodded along, unable to keep the grin on her face, “Yeah yeah yeah. That is probably very silly, but what’s even sillier is I missed you too. And this is definitely the best surprise ever.”

Crystal shut her door, walking to Gigi and putting her hands around her waist.

“Yeah?” Gigi said, swiftly putting the paper towel in her hands onto the desk and interlocking her hands around Crystal’s neck.

“Mhm” Crystal responded, closing the distance between them with a soft kiss. To the surprise of Gigi, who would’ve figured Crystal wouldn’t want to start making out in her classroom, Crystal squeezed Gigi’s hips, licking her bottom lip to deepen the kiss. Gigi may have been shocked, but there was no way she wouldn’t take advantage of this opportunity, slightly opening her mouth and allowing Crystal to take control, guiding her through what started as languid movements, suddenly turning heated as Crystal sucked on her tongue. This instantly caused Gigi to let out a small moan, to which Crystal hummed, lightly pulling away after gently biting the bottom of Gigi’s lip and giving her a small peck. 

“Wow” was all Gigi could say.

“Mhm, I’ve been thinking about doing that since last night.”

Gigi gave her another kiss at that, saying “Okay that’s enough of that before we get carried away.”

Crystal laughed, adding, “Oh and, by the way, I wasn’t asking you what you were doing here before, I was asking what you were doing on the floor. But your response was so cute I didn’t want to stop you.”

Gigi shook her head in embarrassment, “Oh God. That’s slightly mortifying, but I was on the floor because you left a few tubes of paint open and they were leaking. So I figured I’d clean them up for you. I also brought you breakfast and your favorite coffee. I figured we could have lunch together if you don’t have any plans?”

“My plan was to eat a granola bar I found at the bottom of my bag, seeing as I overslept and didn’t make myself lunch like I usually do, so this is perfect. Also, how’d you know what to get me?”

“Well I asked Jan of course, I also needed directions on how to get here. But I have to say, for someone as unique and out there as yourself, this lunch order is pretty basic! I was half-expecting it to be something I’d never heard of before.”

Crystal laughed, saying, “I’m a sucker for the classics! My ice cream order should’ve told you that one. I don’t mess with obscure foods, I’m actually pretty picky. But I would’ve respectfully eaten anything you brought. Even if I would’ve thrown up later.”

“Are you always this messy by the way? I guess it’s true that creatives are scatterbrained,” Gigi said as she finished cleaning up the small mess, with the help of Crystal.

“Well, kind of? Are you a neat freak because then I will definitely get on your nerves at some point. I’d say I’m more forgetful than intentionally messy. But it’s usually never this bad, I always clean up my paints. There was a small emergency I had to attend to.”

“Oh? Everything alright?”

“Oh yeah yeah. There’s this little boy in the second grade class I teach, Jake. He’s pretty shy and only really gets along with the girls, playing dolls with them and stuff during recess. Sometimes if someone says something to him, like one of the other boys, he gets embarrassed and pretends he doesn’t feel well so he doesn’t have to stay outside. He’s taken a liking to me, probably because I’m the only gay man here, not that he knows that. But he sees that I’m colorful and I wear nail polish and I think he likes knowing that he doesn’t have to be like all of the other boys. So when the nurse figured out he wasn’t sick and he wouldn’t talk to her, he asked for me and we had a little conversation.”

“Where is he now?” Gigi wondered. “You can totally go sit with him, or bring him in here or something. I don’t want the poor kid to be alone.”

“Oh no no, he’s okay now. I made him laugh and slipped him a sparkly bracelet I had on so he felt better. And anyway, lunch is over for the kids. I just don’t have a class right now because my lunch break is later than theirs.”

“That is so adorable, Jake is so fucking lucky to have you Crystal. I can’t even imagine how much it would’ve helped me to see someone like myself in school. He probably feels so alone and confused right now, but you’re helping him so much. It’s incredible,” Gigi gushed, leaning in to give Crystal a meaningful kiss, trying to convey her emotions to the best of her abilities.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m supposed to have favorites, but he’s definitely my favorite,” Crystal laughed, “I see so much of myself in him and it just reminds me how hard it was to grow up feeling so different, even if I’ve embraced it now.”

The two continued their chat, not realizing how much time had passed until Crystal’s alarm went off, indicating she had five minutes until her next class arrived.

“Oh wow, time flies, huh?” Crystal said, “Thank you so much for doing this, you are amazing,” before giving Gigi a sweet kiss on the nose.

Laughing, Gigi said, “Of course. It was well worth it. Do you have any plans for the rest of the day? Maybe another blind date?”

“Definitely not. I don’t go on many dates at all in the first place! But oh my God I forgot to tell you I’m hosting an art fundraiser night here where all the kids put their work on display, almost like a mock art gallery. Their parents show up, some locals hopefully since I spent the last week hanging fliers all over the place and sticking them in mailboxes, and obviously the faculty and staff as well.”

“You’re telling me you organized this whole thing?” Gigi marveled, wondering how one person could be so good, such an amazing role model. She was falling fast and it was becoming increasingly clear to her that this may be much more serious than she realized. After all, she never did anything like this for any of her exes in the entirety of their relationships, let alone the second day she had known them. All Gigi could think was that Crystal was just different and she deserved it.

“Well duh! I mostly do all the art department things by myself, but I’m really nervous about this one. I hope people turn out because the kids are really excited, they’ve been working for weeks on their pieces.”

“I’m sure it’s going to be a hit! How could it not be? A fun night out for the family, supporting education and the arts, and everyone is going to be completely charmed by you.” 

“Would you like to be charmed by me too? I asked Jaida and Jan to come since I really want people to fuss over the kids. It would be so fun to have you see everything! But since you’ve already traveled here once, I don’t blame you if you don’t want to commute again or if you have other plans. Maybe you have a fourth blind date lined up?” Crystal joked, secretly worried and wanting to know where Gigi’s head was at seeing as they hadn’t had a serious conversation yet in fear that it was too soon. 

“Um that sounds like something I can’t miss! I was going to have dinner with Jackie, you know from my second failed blind date, so would it be cool if she came too? And, you’re so fucking cute. I also don’t go on many dates and I am definitely not interested in meeting anyone else right now.” Gigi said boldly, hoping it would give Crystal the validation she was looking for.

“Yes, of course you can bring her! Cool. Awesome.” Crystal said, just as Gigi grabbed her belongings, quickly kissed Crystal, and headed out of the classroom right before the kids walked in. 

Later that day, Jackie brought Gigi to her favorite restaurant in Brooklyn, Gigi not being too familiar with the area but excited to explore more of New York, something she had promised herself she’d do but never got around to. After their easy and casual conversations, of course Jackie inquiring about Crystal and discovering Gigi’s blatant infatuation with the girl, they had decided to make their way to the school early to meet up with Jaida and Jan. 

Crystal, not entirely revealing the extent of her nerves to Gigi, made sure to let Jada and Jan know that she really wanted people to be waiting outside, secretly scared the night would be a failure and the school wouldn’t take the art program seriously. 

When Jan and Jaida arrived, they were shocked by the line of people down the block waiting to get in. 

“Chile she was scared no one would show up. I’m scared there won’t be room for us to get in!” Jaida shook her head, excited for Crystal to see that the night hadn’t even started and it was already a huge success.

“Oh look, Gi is already here! She looks so happy Jaida, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her like this. She can’t even wipe the smile off of her face!” Jan said, in total disbelief that her blind date setup worked out so perfectly.

“Hey dolls! We’ve been waiting online for almost twenty minutes. Crystal is going to die when she sees this.” Gigi said while greeting her two friends.

Upon seeing Jan’s entire demeanor shift, her becoming shy and looking literally anywhere else besides at Jackie, Jaida sensed something was up. 

Deciding to take the lead in the conversation, Jaida said, “I know! She was so worried about something going wrong, but it seems like everything is going right to me!” 

“Wait, you mean she was worried about tonight? Why?” Gigi said, becoming slightly saddened that she had no idea how Crystal was feeling.

“Yeah, I think she feels like if this goes south, the school will just neglect the art program and she knows how important it is for the kids. And I think she mentioned that the school has never done something like this before so she basically planned all this stuff herself and even paid for the decorations and whatever snacks and drinks they needed.” Jaida casually said, all the while noticing Gigi’s mood damper.

She decided to quickly add, “Don’t worry if she didn’t tell you. Everything is very new and she probably didn’t want to scare you away.”

Gigi nodded, knowing that after all Jaida was right. Things were so new between them and Gigi hated it. She wanted to skip to the part where Crystal would feel comfortable telling her things like this. The heart of her disappointment, though, was that she wanted to take the next step with Crystal, she wanted more from the girl and that scared her. Gigi was never the one pining, never the one having to put themselves out there, because things were sort of just handed to her in her past relationships. 

Those relationships were easier because she wasn’t demanding an emotional connection, which is precisely what she wanted more of from Crystal. This was different. Gigi felt like she was going insane, only knowing Crystal for two days and already feeling so strongly, wondering if this was normal for someone to command such an emotional response from her so quickly. The only explanation Gigi could think of was that deep in her core, she felt that there was something very special about Crystal, something worth taking a risk for. 

Gigi, noticing Jackie not taking her eyes off of Jan and Jan refusing to make eye contact with Jackie, realized the two had probably never met before.

“Oh how stupid of us. Jackie, this is Jan my bestest friend and Jan, this is Jackie also known as my ex,” they all laughed, Gigi knowing the mood needed to be lightened.

Jackie reached her hand out to Jan, whose blush was undeniable as a result of Jackie’s effortless charm.

“Our relationship did last a long time, but I’m happy we could at least be friends. She took the rejection pretty well.” Jackie joked.

“As if you would reject me! You were lucky to get one glorious date with me and don’t you forget it,” Gigi quipped.

“Ha ha,” Jackie said, “well I’m glad it was only one date because now I can get to know Jan over here.”

Although Jackie was half joking, the sparkle in her eyes when looking at Jan affectionately made it clear to both Gigi and Jaida that there was real interest there. Jaida felt like slapping herself in the face for not noticing that the two would get along spectacularly. 

When the doors finally opened to the school, Gigi melted at Crystal’s attitude, seeing her warmly greet every person walking in with a winning smile on her face. She also had to try not to drool at Crystal’s appearance, tight black jeans that fit just right, with a cheetah-print button up shirt revealing the tiniest bit of her chest, making part of her tattoo visible. To say she looked good was an understatement. The most overwhelming part of all was that Gigi knew Crystal had no idea just how attractive she was. 

After waiting for a few minutes while the line moved up, the group of friends were finally next to be greeted by Crystal at the door. The dorky smile that found its way on Crystal’s face and Gigi’s shy bite of her lip indicated to the others that these two were clearly smitten and didn’t have a clue the impact they were having on one another. 

“Hey.” Crystal said breathlessly, adding “I’m so happy you decided to come.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Gigi sweetly added, enveloping Crystal in a quick hug in an effort to not take up too much of her time. 

Crystal, on the other hand, wasn’t necessarily having it. She lightly tugged on Gigi’s arm when the girl began walking into the building, pulling her back so that she could kiss her cheek.

“Find me inside?” Crystal hoped.

“Of course.”

No one in the group expected what they would see on the inside. The entire cafeteria, where the paintings and sculptures and drawings of the students were being displayed, was completely transformed from its beige and brown boring color scheme and ordinary lifeless atmosphere. The walls were decorated in colorful strings of ribbon, filled with all sorts of glittery signs and inspirational sayings, along with portraits of the students with their painted handprints attached and some of their quotes about what art class means to them. It was apparent that Crystal put in not just all of her effort, but all of her heart in this night to showcase the talent of her students. Gigi was floored by the length at which Crystal cared about her kids. 

It was another testament to Crystal’s influence and support that the creations of the students were beautiful and their talents were being encouraged. Gigi even noticed the other faculty members having a nice time, seeing the proud looks on parents’ and relatives' faces upon seeing what their children were capable of. That isn’t even to mention the happiness pouring through the students upon seeing their work being recognized. Gigi felt like she would burst out into tears if she thought any more about how powerful this night was and how every child should be encouraged to express themselves just like Crystal was doing for these kids. 

Jan and Jackie wandered off on their own, lost in their own conversation, while Jaida went to the restroom. Gigi found herself looking at each of the displays, getting caught up by one in particular.

It was a drawing, looking like it was done by a younger student, but nonetheless it took her breath away. Whoever the kid was, Gigi decided, they were extremely talented. The artist used crayons to draw a barbie doll, but it was so intricately done that Gigi knew whoever drew it had a particular doll in mind. And that doll rested on her side, tattooed in an effort to commemorate just how much that doll impacted Gigi’s life. It took her breath away. She was so lost in thought, she almost didn’t feel the tapping on her hip.

“Oh! I’m sorry, was I in your way?” Gigi asked the little boy.

“No. I just saw you looking at my drawing for a while.”

“You made this?” The shock in Gigi’s voice made the boy put on a proud smile before becoming nervous that Gigi may say something about him drawing a barbie doll.

Gigi noticed his facial expression change, the fear arising in him being all too familiar within herself.

“I hope I don’t get in trouble for saying this, because I know it isn’t a competition, but this is my favorite display here. This is awesome.”

The boy lit up, immediately laughing, saying thank you through his giggles.

Gigi’s heart melted, putting her hand out, “My name is Gigi. I actually have this barbie doll too. You drew it so well that I noticed it right away. It was always my favorite to play with, I even have a drawing of it too.” Gigi said.

“That’s so cool! It’s my favorite toy but I’m scared to bring it to school. Mr. Methyd told me to draw something that’s important to me, so now at least this drawing can be at school!” The boy gushed, adding “Oh my name’s Jake.”

When the boy reached his hand out to shake Gigi’s, she noticed a sparkly bracelet on his little wrist. That’s when it clicked for her that this was the boy Crystal was talking about before. It broke her heart to realize that, just a few hours ago, Jake was walking these halls to the nurses office feeling as though he didn’t fit in. 

“Well Jake, I was kind of wondering if I could have your autograph? It’s not everyday that you can meet your favorite artist.” Gigi said hopefully.

If Gigi thought Jake was giggling before, he was full on laughing at this point, being so amazed that someone would want his autograph.

“Really?” He asked, half-hoping she wasn’t just kidding.

“Duh!” she handed him her ticket of admission and he signed the back of it with a purple crayon.

As Gigi was about to thank him, she felt a hand on her lower back. Before she could even react, Crystal’s voice immediately soothed her.

“Hey bud! What are you doing over here?”

“Gigi is my biggest fan!” Jake gushed.

Crystal and Gigi laughed, Crystal saying, “I thought I was your biggest fan!”

“But you didn’t ask for my autograph Mr. Methyd.” Jake answered easily.

Gigi gave Crystal a triumphant look, as Crystal added, “Well do you think I could have your autograph as well? I guess I can be your second biggest fan.”

Jake nodded his head at that, becoming even happier with Crystal’s presence, melting Gigi’s heart to see just how much this little boy looked up to her.

After Jake autographed a random sheet of paper for Crystal and they spoke a few words to Jake’s mom, Crystal took Gigi’s hand and led her outside.

“Are you sure this is a good idea since you’re basically running this whole thing by yourself?” Gigi asked.

“Yes I’m sure. They won’t even know I’m gone! Besides, I thought you promised to find me inside.” Crystal teased.

Gigi looked away shyly, “I didn’t want to be all over you. But that doesn’t mean I wasn’t completely swooning like a fool from a distance.”

Crystal smiled, “I wish you would have, though. There’s something about you I really like, Gigi. I know this is new and all, but I want to make my feelings clear and I want you to feel comfortable doing the same. Fuck the timing or the expectations or the games.”

Gigi was taken aback by how upfront Crystal was, literally never meeting someone so direct and confident. It was refreshing and very new.

“Oh. I mean, I really like you too. Honestly it scares me how much I like you. And it scares me even more how much I want to tell you that I like you because I’ve never been this straightforward or vulnerable before. I also never had serious conversations like these.”

“So you’ve never communicated with a partner?” Crystal joked.

“Actually no I haven’t.” Gigi answered honestly, feeling like there was no need to put up a front with Crystal, adding “But if we are communicating and stuff, I did have a question I wanted to ask you.”

“Ask away!”

“What made you agree to a blind date in the first place? You know how hopeless Jaida and Jan thought I was, but I don’t know how they convinced you to go. Did you not date often either?”

Gigi had secretly been wondering this, coming up with every scenario possible in her head. It was clear to her that Crystal was a catch, so if she made herself available through online dating and even meeting people in the real world, something Gigi thought was totally fake and only happened in movies anymore, then there’s no way Crystal would be single. But she also figured that if Crystal wasn’t putting herself out there, that would mean she had been hurt before, the issue with this theory being that Gigi couldn’t sense any hesitance or reservations from Crystal which would be almost impossible if she had her heartbroken. At least, to Gigi that was true. The real reason, however, came out of left field to Gigi.

“Oh that’s easy. I love the idea of a blind date!” 

After seeing Gigi look at her skeptically, Crystal laughed, adding “I love putting myself in scenarios that test my comfort zone. Besides, I trust Jaida and Jan’s taste in friends, so if it didn’t work out I figured I would meet another cool person and it would be a good experience. After all, they took me in when I was a quiet weirdo art kid!”

“Yeah but what about the dating part? Did you really think you would find someone through a random blind date?”

“I find the idea of a blind date to be a lot more appealing than anything else honestly. I want to meet my person as if technology doesn’t exist. I’ve never used a dating app or an Instagram DM or anything like that. I want to have a personal experience.”

“That sounds perfect, but that’s also pretty rare isn’t it? I mean it’s a lot less pressure to put yourself out there through a screen. And not everyone is looking for their person I guess.”

“Were you looking for your person on these blind dates?” Crystal asked, knowing she may not get the answer she hoped for.

“No. I don’t even know if I thought soulmates or ‘persons’ or whatever existed before the blind dates. I did think it would be romantic to meet someone like that, but I honestly didn’t even know if I was ready for a relationship. I know now that I’m really glad I went through with it, because I feel really lucky to be getting to know you.”

Gigi shocked herself with how sappy she was around Crystal. It felt like the filter that was always there for her was gone. Gigi always tried to be perfect, to say the perfect and the safest thing that wouldn’t hurt her. With Crystal, Gigi realized that filter didn’t exist. She just wanted to be herself. 

Crystal responded by giving Gigi a sweet kiss, but before she could respond, Gigi asked, “Have you had a lot of past relationships?”

“Oh my God I didn’t even realize what time it was,” Crystal said after checking her watch, “I promise we’ll pick up our conversation afterwards if you want to hang out for a bit?”

“Of course.” Gigi said, already anticipating what Crystal’s response would be. 

When they walked back into the building, Crystal was immediately pulled away by over-excited parents, so Gigi made herself busy until she found Jaida. Typical Jaida to make conversation with anyone she meets, as she was just finishing a conversation with one of the single dad’s in the cafeteria.

“Get a number?” Gigi teased, knowing Jaida was the biggest flirt of the group and could pick up anyone no matter where they were.

“Bitch, I was just making polite conversation. I think this place is filled with more straight people than the straight club we went to so Jan could line dance. No thank you!”

“Speaking of our straight-boy loving best friend, I guess she doesn’t have to do that anymore. Looks like she hit it off with Jackie, go figure.”

The two had been roaming around the cafeteria in their own little world, Jan laughing at everything Jackie was saying, which Jaida knew probably was more dorky than funny in the first place.

“Who would’ve thought Jan would gush over the nerd after dating so many brainless muscle heads who took her for granted.” Jaida said, knowing Jan was the most hopeful of the trio and the one who opened herself up the most, almost always ending up hurt. 

“Not gonna lie, they’re kind of taking the spotlight away from Crystal and I. Opposites attract huh?”

“Bitch you aren’t getting out of the spotlight anytime soon!” Jaida quipped even though she knew Gigi was being sarcastic, adding “Jan and Jackie are clear opposites, but you and Crystal just look like opposites. I think the two of you have more in common than not. She might come off as a weirdo, but she has a confidence about her. You might come off confident and polished, but you are also a major weirdo. Two sides of the same coin.”

Gigi nodded thoughtfully, realizing Jaida was right. Jaida was right almost all of the time, being the wisest person she knew, but it gave Gigi even more clarity that her life was about to be totally changed by Crystal. 

“Hey, you.” Crystal said, wrapping her arms around Gigi’s waist from the back, giving her a kiss on the cheek, effectively making her blush in front of their group.

“Oh my God you two are everything.” Jan said, excited she could see the two’s dynamic in person for the first time.

“Chile, this mushy stage better not last too long, you might make me feel lonely.” Jaida added.

As they walked out of the school, praising Crystal for her achievements, Jan and Jackie exchanged numbers and Jackie promised to take her on a date the following day.

Crystal and Gigi headed in the opposite direction of the other three, Crystal musing, “Jackie seems really nice.”

“Yeah she is. It’s nice to have a new friend, I was getting pretty tired of Jaida and Jan,” Gigi joked.

“Should I be worried that Jackie could still be some competition? She does seem like a catch.”

“She is a catch. For Jan. And, besides, you don’t have to worry about anyone being competition.” Gigi squeezed Crystal’s hand, trying to be as patient as possible before Crystal picked up their conversation from earlier in the night.

“Right. So I guess I should tell you about all my exes now, huh?”

“All?” Gigi said surprisingly, having no idea how this conversation would pan out. 

She immediately relaxed when she heard Crystal’s loud, yet intoxicating laughter.

“I’m only kidding. I’ve actually never been in a long term serious relationship. The only relationship I was in was in college for almost two years. When we graduated, we were headed in total opposite sides of the country and towards the last few months of the relationship we both kind of knew there was nothing romantic between us. We were sort of just friends at that point, but neither of us wanted to break up because that would’ve been another crazy change in the midst of everything else going on at the time. There were no hard feelings, really.”

Gigi figured she shouldn’t be shocked that Crystal was able to handle a breakup so gracefully, a clear distinction from how her break ups have ever gone.

“Wow. So how did the relationship end? Did you try long distance at all?”

“No, I think that would’ve been harder for him to adjust to being so far from home. He was starting a new life! We talked every so often as friends, I’ve even run into him a few times in our hometown and it’s all nice. By the end of summer when we were forced to talk about it, we both agreed there wasn’t a future there and although we loved each other, it wasn’t the kind of love either of us wanted.”

“That’s fucking mature.” Gigi blurted out.

Crystal laughed before asking, “Oh? Have your break ups not gone the same way?”

“Definitely not, but I’m impressed with you and your ex. I guess if nothing bad happened in the relationship, there’s really no need for a bad breakup.”

“Does that mean your relationships were bad? Like, all of them?” Crystal remembered Gigi making a small comment about one of her exes in the ice cream shop, and it seemed as though just mentioning that ex severely annoyed Gigi.

“Well there were only really two of them. My first boyfriend was in high school and I think that was more out of convenience because he was literally the only other gay kid I knew. Not to mention he was a jerk. Ironically he was on the football team and he wasn’t out publicly, so we never really hung out unless we were alone. And he always belittled me and stood me up, it was just clear that he was ashamed of me I guess. So I broke up with him. Of course he begged me to give him another chance and I stupidly did. It kind of worked out though, because he became super clingy and I realized I didn’t even really like him in the first place, so I dumped him again.” Gigi laughed.

“I think he was probably more ashamed of himself than he was of you.” Crystal gently pointed out.

It was funny because, logically, Gigi could have drawn that same conclusion herself, but she never did. She had always sort of believed she was the one doing something wrong, as if she deserved to be treated like that because she couldn’t be what everyone in her life had wanted her to be. Hearing Crystal rationalize her experience was daunting, and slightly healing, because it reinforced the truth that Gigi was not the one in the wrong and, frankly, deserved better.

Crystal could tell that what she had said made an impact on Gigi, so she gave the girl a minute to collect her thoughts.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Not wanting to dwell on the small revelation that Crystal spurred, Gigi continued, “My other relationship lasted about two years and ended up being a colossal waste of time. My ex is a model and travelled back and forth from Europe. I mean, on the outside we were a picture perfect couple. We looked great together, we acted as if we were good together, and you would’ve believed we were the happiest couple on the face of the earth if you saw us. It’s crazy how fucking infuriated I would be, just to turn it off and put on a facade in front of our friends an hour later. We really just didn’t have anything in common under the surface. I was so into the idea of having someone who showed me off all the time and who cherished independence and distance as much as me to realize that I wasn’t being fulfilled in literally any way. Long story short, I found out Nicky had been cheating on me for a while because she was insecure about her career and apparently I was neglecting her.” Gigi huffed, still growing angry at the fact that she could be disrespected to such an extent.

“First of all, anyone would be an idiot to cheat on you. And, from what I’ve noticed, you try to explain away the reasons for people hurting you. It’s not up to you to justify people mistreating you. Being insecure about your career is no excuse to cheat on your partner. And being closeted and struggling with your identity is no excuse to belittle someone else who you supposedly care about. I don’t think you realize that you deserve so much better than that.” Crystal was beginning to get worked up, absolutely heated about the fact that anyone could make someone as breathtaking as Gigi feel as though she wasn’t good enough.

Gigi blushed, not used to being this honest with anyone.

“I guess you’re right. I always try to rationalize things away, but it feels different with you. I really like you Crystal, and it is not easy by any means for me to say that.”

“I really like you too. And I want you to know that all I’ve wanted to do since our first date is show you off, because I feel lucky that I’m the one you’re giving the chance to get to know you.”

And show her off she did. As the weeks went by, Crystal stayed true to her words and made Gigi feel like the luckiest person in the world to be given such adoration and be properly taken care of. Gigi was not a dependent person by any stretch of the word, but she did appreciate Crystal showing her what a healthy relationship was supposed to look like. It was the small things that Gigi appreciated the most, like the good morning texts she would receive, every morning, with one very specific, yet sweet thing Crystal liked about Gigi. For instance, the other day Crystal’s good morning message read:

Crystal: good morning baby. I was thinking about how when we’re around our friends and they ask about us, you get all shy and let out the cutest little giggle in the world. You also do it when I say something extra sweet that you don’t expect. I can’t wait to hear it again. xo.

Gigi wasn’t particularly shocked that Crystal noticed the giggle, as it isn’t something she does very often so when she does, it’s surprising. What caught Gigi off guard was that Crystal knew exactly the situations in which Gigi would giggle like that, it melting Gigi’s heart that Crystal paid such close attention to her.

Another morning message, another one of Gigi’s favorites, read:

Crystal: good morning my love, I’m going to be pretty busy today so I probably won’t be able to call you until later. I have a faculty meeting today and then a meeting with the local magazine about some of my sketches for the next issue. Then I have parent-teacher conferences! Ah! Hopefully we have a break around the same time so we can talk.

P.S: I really like the smell of your hair. I noticed it smells like strawberries when your head was on my chest the other day. yum!

This one stood out to Gigi in particular because none of her exes would have ever given her a heads up that they would be busy all day. It was Crystal’s consideration and thoughtfulness that Gigi loved so much. She knew Gigi would probably be wondering where she was, seeing as they usually texted all day, even when the two were at work. It was a tenderness Gigi began to crave, realizing Crystal was like lightning in a bottle. She was perfect.

Gigi and Crystal were clearly infatuated with one another, the pair’s friends only confirming so. Crystal was much more confident and it became clear to her friends that although they may not have noticed at first because of her personality, Crystal was certainly missing something in her life. And it seems as though Gigi was filling that void, while also creating a spot for herself in the other girl’s heart. Gigi’s friends also noticed that she was much happier, allowing herself to take off the mask she wore so fiercely, and just open up in little ways. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t comfortable with her friends, but as time went on in her relationship with Crystal, it was clear that Gigi was opening up her heart in every aspect of her life and letting people in.

At least, that’s what it felt like for the first few weeks of the relationship. If you were to ask Crystal, the turn in the relationship came out of absolutely nowhere. Three months into getting to know one another, there was a clear shift that was made. Gigi was much less excited to talk to Crystal, answering her less and appearing to be more closed off. She was less flirtatious and didn’t seem to appreciate all of the effort Crystal was putting in. The changes were subtle at first, until Crystal began to feel as though she was bothering Gigi.

If you were to ask Gigi, there was every reason in the world for her shift in attitude. She felt played. She was putting herself out there for three months, which is a damn long time to talk to someone with zero commitment, especially in the manner she and Crystal were talking in. It made her feel crazy. The good morning texts, the compliments, the care, and all that for what? 

Gigi saw how carefree Crystal was, how much of a free-spirit she was. So maybe she wasn’t ready for a relationship the way Gigi was? Maybe Crystal’s lack of experience in dating seriously was getting in the way? The core of the problem for Gigi was that she was falling in love with Crystal, yet the only way to describe their relationship was “talking.” 

After all, Crystal was the one to continuously tell Gigi she deserved to be treated much better than she’d been in the past. It made Gigi feel like she wasn’t good enough to be in a proper relationship with Crystal. She also didn’t know how to bring it up to Crystal because she felt like her feelings were becoming too intense much too quickly. She didn’t want to scare Crystal away, so the only solution Gigi could come up with was distance. 

In the middle of the night, Jan was startled at the incessant ringing of her phone, shooting up to answer it before Jaida woke up.

“Hello?” She asked, not even bothering to look at who was calling.

“Hi.” Crystal’s voice became clear through the phone, sounding absolutely wired as if she hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep.

“Is everything okay?”

“No.” Jan was just able to pick up on the fact that it sounded like Crystal had been crying.

“What happened?”

“I don’t think Gigi is interested in me anymore. And I cannot figure out what I did wrong. I keep replaying everything in my head and I don’t think I said anything offensive?”

“Wait a second, why would you think that? Jaida and I just had brunch with her today and she said things were good between you two.”

“Good? She hasn’t answered my texts in five days.” Crystal sounded shattered, not willing to accept the harsh reality that Gigi began ghosting her.

“Gigi is crazy about you. There is no way she’s suddenly not interested. And if she didn’t say anything to us, which she didn’t, then that means she’s in her head about something.”

“So you think I shouldn’t give up?”

“Well are you still interested in her?” Jan knew it was a dumb question, but she wanted Crystal to truly think about how much Gigi meant to her.

“Of course I am. I think I love her.”

Jan was shocked to hear Crystal admit that. Crystal always wore her heart on her sleeve, but it must’ve been a daunting conclusion for her to have while Gigi was ignoring her. Jan didn’t know whether to feel bad for Crystal, who had clearly been thinking she was getting rejected, or for Gigi, who clearly let some insecurity in her head sabotage the best thing that’s happened to her. Either way, Jan felt bad and knew the other two girl’s must’ve felt even worse.

“Then I say you go for it. Gigi can seem kind of cold at times, but it’s because she gets in her head. I know she cares about you Crys, she must’ve convinced herself of something.”

Crystal let Jan’s words play out in her head. Although she tends to doubt herself at times, she knew Gigi was interested in her. And she definitely knew she was interested in Gigi. It just made no sense to her as to how something could’ve gone wrong. She was determined to get to the bottom of it before someone so important to her slipped away.

The following morning, Gigi was woken up by a knock on her door. She checked her phone right away, knowing that none of her friends ever came over without texting her first. She hated surprises and she hated not being prepared for company. Upon seeing no text messages, she grew slightly nervous but more so curious about who needed to see her this early in the morning.

To say Gigi was shocked was an understatement when she opened the door to see Crystal looking sheepish, yet confident.

“Hi.” Gigi said, unsure what was on the other girl’s mind. She knew it was mean to ignore Crystal, not even wanting to think about how hurt she probably was, but Gigi had been feeling extra down the past few days. It was hard to feel like she wasn’t good enough for Crystal or that she might not be what Crystal was looking for.

“Hey. I wanted to talk to you if that’s alright. I figured you wouldn’t answer your phone.” Crystal said with such ease, no malice in her voice, surprising Gigi. If Nicky taught her anything at all, it’s that a full on brawl would happen if she ignored her texts.

“Also,” Crystal added, “I couldn’t help but think something was wrong, otherwise I wouldn’t have come over here unexpected.” She clarified, wanting to make it known that she never invites herself to someone else’s home. She just felt that a lot was at stake.

“No, it’s okay. I guess we should talk.”

“I mean, I don’t even know what to say. You’ve been acting differently and I don’t know what went wrong.”

“You really don’t think anything is wrong?” Gigi was flabbergasted. She already felt crazy for putting herself out there in a way she wasn’t used to for months, but the fact that Crystal wasn’t looking for anything more or didn’t want a commitment was disheartening to say the least. It felt as though Crystal wasn’t as serious, or as interested, as Gigi.

“Um,” Crystal took a moment to think before continuing, knowing she was clearly missing something, “I don’t know? What I do know is that I care about you a lot. And I’m obviously missing something if you’re upset and I have no idea why. So I’m sorry I clearly wasn’t paying close enough attention.”

Gigi could tell how sincere Crystal was, but she was having a hard time expressing her feelings. After taking a noticeable deep breath, Gigi tried, “I don’t want to fight with you, but I just wish you would have told me what you wanted from the beginning.”

“Wait, what? This has to be a miscommunication.”

“No, it has to be no communication. You should have told me you were looking for something casual and you didn’t want a commitment. I feel misled.”

“Gigi, I don’t know what would make you say that.”

“What? You cannot be serious right now. Don’t you dare try to make me feel insane.”

Crystal could tell she was losing this argument very quickly, the problem was that she didn’t know what the argument was in the first place.

“I’m not looking for something casual! I’m looking for something serious. And frankly even if I was looking for something casual, that would’ve changed once I started to get to know you. I want everything with you!” Crystal said in disbelief, not understanding why Gigi would think otherwise.

“See! Right there! That’s not something you say to someone you have no relationship with. We’ve been in the talking stage for three months meanwhile you speak to me as though I put the stars in the sky for you! What more do I have to do to get a commitment from you?” Gigi said with a raised voice, frustrated that their relationship wasn’t going anywhere.

“The what stage?” Crystal said, trying to gather her thoughts.

“What?” Gigi answered dumbly, confused about what Crystal could be confused about.

“You have me losing a game I didn’t even know I was playing. I don’t do games, I don’t do talking stages. I don’t even know what that means.” 

Gigi could sense the slight edge in Crystal’s voice, but also noted her efforts to stay calm and understand her. Nevertheless, Gigi continued, “I don’t know if I’m single, I don’t know if I’m taken, I don’t know if we’re dating, I don’t know if we’re still getting to know one another, I don’t know anything!”

“So that led to you ignoring me all together? What good has that done?”

“It didn’t do any good! I don’t want to feel like I’m more invested than you, I don’t want to feel like I’m not good enough for you to commit to. So I guess I wanted some distance so I didn’t put any pressure on you.”

“Gigi there is no way you are not good enough. The second that I ran into that restaurant and I first laid eyes on you, I was committed. I haven’t entertained one person, nor would I want to, since I met you. I guess I wasn’t aware that we were in the “talking” stage, I kind of already considered you my partner.”

“Wait, what?” Gigi said, unable to process what Crystal was trying to say.

Crystal laughed, relief washing over her upon realizing Gigi was still very much into her.

“I want you to be my partner. I guess it’s lame, but I kind of already thought we were together? The other day a guy tried to hit on me and I said I was in a relationship because, well, I thought I was in a relationship. I guess I should have made that more official, looks like I’ve been in an exclusive relationship by myself for three months.”

“You have to be kidding me,” Gigi said with shock laced into her words.

“I really don’t know how relationships work, huh?” Crystal tried to joke.

Gigi laughed, answering, “Or maybe I don’t know how to communicate. I’ve also been committed this whole time. I just didn’t think you wanted it to be serious.”

“This is as serious as I’ve ever been. And I know it might get messy and I might not be the best at all of this proper relationship stuff, but I want to try. As long as you try to communicate instead of icing me out and letting these negative thoughts sit in your head.”

“Do you still want to be official with me?” Gigi asked, hoping she didn’t ruin her chances.

“Ah! Are you asking me to officially be your partner? Looks like I didn’t have to ask you in the first place!”

“Is that a yes you dork?” Gigi asked, desperately wanting to kiss Crystal after missing her for the few days they hadn’t talked. 

“Of course it is.” Crystal barely got the words out before Gigi wrapped her arms around Crystal’s neck, bringing her into a sweet kiss.

“Hey Gi?”

“Yeah?” She answered, keeping her nose touching Crystal’s as the other girl whispered to her.

“I love you. Like, I am so unbelievably in love with you I can’t believe I could feel this way about someone. And I want to make you the happiest person in the world.”

Gigi couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Not only was she wrong about Crystal’s intentions, but Crystal taught her that it was okay to have serious conversations. It was okay to communicate without fearing that it would result in a fight that would further hurt her feelings. It was okay to feel as though she deserved to be the happiest person in the world, because it was the truth. And she would make damn sure Crystal would feel the same.

“I love you too.” Gigi answered easily, saying “I love you, I love you, I love you” in between kisses all over Crystal’s face, basking in the glory of seeing the other girl laugh uncontrollably.


End file.
